Waking Up Loving You
by CuppaGoose
Summary: Brittany wakes up wanting Santana, like she does every morning. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO GLEE


I wake up to her lying on her side facing me with her head on my arm, now dead from holding her all night. She was wearing just a laced bra, with sweatpants under the covers and she has never looked so beautiful to me. Clichés of love and need run around in my mind as her name reverberates through me, and leaves my mouth in a whisper.

"Mmm." She stirs at the sound, but keeps her eyes closed. The sun is peeking through the windows, illuminating her dark hair. I never thought I could look at her sleeping and fall even more in love with her; even as she drooled a little, lips twitching slightly at the dream that was still holding her captive for Sleep. I grow so fond of her in that moment that my heart swells until I found myself leaning forward and kissing her gently on the lips. I kiss her until she stirs and pulls her head back. I opened my eyes and found her brown eyes shining, darker than copper and cleaner than brass, staring at me with a mixture of amusement and sleepiness. "What are you doing, Britt?" Her voice, gentle and raspy with sleep, only increases the swelling in my heart.

I grin at her before responding, "I'm waking you up." Then I pulled my arm out from under her head, and guided her body onto mine. She moved her legs, until there was one on each side of me, and then she put her whole weight onto me as she placed her head on my chest; her arms pressed to my side, unable to get under me. I look down at her to see her eyes were closed again, and felt her breathing starting to become even. "You're not very good at waking up, are you?" I chastise her playfully, and I saw a smirk form at the corner of her lips in true Santana-fashion before she grumbled, "It's too early, Britt," then she put her arms on either side of my head, supporting herself as she lifted her own head to stare down at me, "honestly, I don't know why you insist on doing this every morning. You were never a morning person before."

I wanted to tell her that each day with her was too precious to waste; I wanted her to know how she made my heart pump her name through my veins and how her voice caused a monsoon in my lungs; I wanted her to feel the thunder she sent through my body each time she kissed me, and the storm she caused in my head making me feel faint with desire. I wanted her to know all these, but I was never good with explaining things, so I simply reached up both hands, held her head gently between my palms and pulled her down for a kiss that I hoped would convey all the feelings I could not put into words. I took her bottom lip into my mouth and gently sucked on it, as she did the same to my top lip. The beat in my heart grew faster and louder with each passing moment, until I ran my tongue along the bottom of her top lip, encouraging her to open up for me. She opened her mouth eagerly, and I slipped my tongue in with just as much eagerness. Our kisses became more passionate each time I ran my tongue along the side of hers, until I suddenly pulled back from her. "Wha-," She started to protest, but I pulled my arms down and wrapped them around her waist, then I flipped us over so I was on top of her, and in between her legs. She let out a breath and pulled me back down to kiss me again, but I dodged her lips and started kissing down her jaw line. She moaned as I got lower and reached her neck, and I smiled into my kisses. My hands remained at her waist, with my right one tracing lines down her abdomen, always stopping at the hem of her sweatpants, before going back up again. When my mouth finally reached her chest, I pulled up my hand and cupped her left breast, while I took the right one in my mouth. She arched her back at my touch and let out a groan, reaching up with her right hand to gently hold my head down, and gripping the sheets with her left one. I run my tongue all around her breast, aware of how hard her nipples are now, and felt the swell in my heart for her shoot down and rest between my legs, where I felt a sudden dampness. My arousal caused me to moan into her breast and on instinct I grinded my hips into her center. That ignited a new fire in her touch as she gasped and wrapped her legs around my waist before arching up again, trying to press every inch of her warm body against my burning skin. I shifted and put her left breast in my mouth and held the right one with my left hand, repeating what I had done moments before. Her breathing became more ragged the longer I lingered on her chest, until she firmly, but gently, pulled my head up to meet her eyes. The copper I had seen earlier had turned a shade darker and I could not mistake the desire emanating from them, showing me a world I would not mind getting lost in forever.

"You can't just wake me up and tease me into coming, babe." Her voice was low and the statement was a command: take me. I gulped and nodded at her before I slid down her body and swiftly removed her sweatpants, almost losing myself when I realized she hadn't been wearing underwear the whole time. I snapped my head back at her and saw an all knowing smirk on her face. I start to smile at her, but then I threw the sweatpants on the floor and immediately ducked down again, wrapping my hands under her thighs, resting them on her waist to hold her down as I covered her drenched center with my open mouth. She let out a moan as her arms flew wide and her fingers spread apart, before they gripped the sheets. She started grinding up into my face, making me groan with desire as I tried to make her release hers. After a few moments of playing my tongue inside of her, I slowly pulled out and sucked on her folds, before I took three fingers and put them inside her as far as she would allow. Her chest rose, and her head flew backwards with her hands still gripping the sheets as she let out a loud gasp, followed by a groan that went through me making the steady pulse between my legs grow into an erratic beat that was almost unbearable. Her groan preceded her release, and I slowly pumped my fingers into her, letting her ride it out.

When she let out a sigh, and her fingers released the bed sheets I slowly took myself out of her, and crawled back up the bed along her body, eager to taste her lips again. Once I reached where I was looking into her eyes, however, she shifted and before I knew it she was straddling me and kissing down my neck. She put her hands up my shirt and let them both rest on my breasts, making me glad I didn't wear a bra as she gently rubbed the already-hard nipples. Though her hands rested on my chest, she kept making her way down my body with her lips. She was rushing, and I was very thankful to have someone who knew me as well as she did, because the erratic beat in my center was starting to become unbearable again. I must have missed when she pulled off my underwear as I was pondering how in love I was with her, because I suddenly felt her tongue on my folds and instinctively bucked up my hips into her mouth. My hands held hers onto my breasts, and I slowly grinded into her again and again; not taking long before one powerful suck from her sent me over the edge and I moaned my pleasure, making it echo around the room.

She relaxed as soon as I came, and then she crawled back up to me, finally letting me kiss her. I kissed her long and hard, holding her to me and savoring the sweet taste of lips I got to taste every day, but could never quite get used to. She finally pulled back, and resumed the position she was in before she woke up, with her legs tangled with my own. I turned my head and looked into her eyes, "I love you so much, Santana." It was all that came out, but she looked at me like she knew I wanted to say more (like she knew there _was _more), before she put a palm to my face, smiling at me, and softly said, "I am yours, Brittany. Proudly so."


End file.
